Zoro's Treasure
by Kenshin-gotenks
Summary: Highschool fic, romances and Humor ensue... please R&R longer summary inside.
1. Another Day

Sum: A high school fic, of Luffy and his gang, Sanji still smokes and cooks, Zoro has an odd obsession with swords Nami with money, Usopp is still a fraidy cat, and Luffy is as naïve as ever!

Ages: All Chars are reverted to Luffy and Usopp's age, so they are 17.

Pairings: M/F sorry most likely will not change…

Flitwick: We do not own One Piece and if we did, more of the crew would shower.

**Chp 1 Another Day**

Luffy scuffed his sandals on the tiles, waiting by his locker.

"Psst Luffy!" Zoro whispered

"Oh hey, it took you long enough!" Luffy shouted. Zoro quickly clamped his hand over Luffy's mouth and looked around to see if anyone saw him. Unfortunately like 10 people.

"Fine Luffy since it is Friday, spend the night tonight ok?" Zoro said. Luffy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Will there be meat?"

"Yes Luffy sigh there will"

"Are you inviting Usopp and Sanji?" Luffy questioned.

"No, just come by my house, 4:30 ok?"

"Ok Zoro!" Luffy said as he frolicked off.

"Hey Zoro you want to walk with Sanji and I to class?" Nami said brightly while Sanji held her waist.

"Uh, sure hey are you and Sanji going out?"

"Yes-" Sanji was cut off.

"No we are not, now let's go." Nami smiled as she grabbed both Sanji and Zoro's arms. After school

"So honey you are just having Luffy over?"

"Yeah mom, and if Sanji or Usopp call tell please tell em I could only invite one person ok?" Zoro pleaded. "Fine, but now I have to cook some steak, I know how Luffy is!" Zoro tidied up the living, which was where he and Luffy would be camping out. Dong, Dong

"I'll get it ma!" Zoro opened the door to see Luffy in an inner tube, flippers and goggles. "Ah… Luffy you want to go in my pool don't you?"

"How did you guess?"

"Well fine let me change into my swimming trunks."

"Ok, but hurry Sanji and Usopp are coming at 5, and Nami is going to hang out as long as she can."

"Nami's coming!" Zoro shrieked.

"Yeah that's what I said, and you guys say I am stupid. Well anyways hurry up and change so you can tell me whatever you need to tell me." Luffy grinned. (As dumb as he sounds, he is really very intelligent) Zoro had on his Trunks and chuckled when he saw Luffy blowing up some water wings.

"What you know I can't swim!" Luffy paused, "Well Zoro are you gonna tell me?"

"Ok, but you can't say anything about it, got it? Not even Usopp or Sanji!" Zoro said going evil for a second.

"Ok, I swear, now tell."

"Well… I uh… I actually like someone…"

"Who is it? Lynnie? Or Rachel, what about Kaya?"

"No, no, no!" Zoro said frustrated, it was so hard to get a word in edgewise when Luffy was present.

"Oh good because Usopp likes Kaya- ON NO! I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" Zoro groaned, he wasn't so sure about telling Luffy his secret, but there was no way he could tell Sanji or Nami, and Usopp was a big-mouth liar anyway… he sighed.

"Ok Luffy, I like…"

-End-

ooo bad me bad author! Sorry for the cliff hanger, please Review it is my life's blood lol, j/k… and now for the after comment with my muses and the characters…

Rashger: Very good, I think the story is coming along nicely…

Usopp: It is not I am not a big-mouth liar!

Flitwick: Yes you are now shut up!

Sanji: You better not make me act like a pansy…

Rashger: You mean you want to be OOC?


	2. The Truth

Yay new chap!

Flitwick: Don't own nothing… or do we?

**Finding out**

"Ok Luffy, I like Nami!" Zoro blurted out. Luffy looked thoughtful for a minute,

"But Sanji likes Nami… Well I guess its ok." Zoro fell over anime style,

"What do you mean its ok? That makes no sense!" Zoro screeched.

"Well you are more of my best friend than Sanji is, so I think you deserve Nami… Does she know you like her?" Luffy said splashing in the water.

"No, but I can't tell her, and even if I did-" Zoro was cut off by his mother.

"Zoro all your friends are here and I just couldn't tell them no… Oh Nami and Kaya's parents each said that they could stay the night too. As long as they stay in my room. Oh no, Nami is here, she is going to see me in my swimsuit! Zoro shrieked as he ran into the house. He forgot that his feet were wet and slid the entire length of the kitchen crashing into a wall that was in front of the door. Nami walked over and stared at the upside down Zoro,

"Hey have you been working out? You seem a bit more built." She laughed.

"Not as built as me Nami-san feel my pecs!" Sanji said dramatically.

"No I will not Sanji, now how about you go get changed and I will meet you in the pool. Need help up Zoro?"

"No… pool, you mean you are going to swim?" Zoro said a bit dazed.

"Seems like you cracked that empty head of yours a little too hard ne Zoro? Yes my beautiful Nami-san said that she was going to swim!" Zoro dashed from his sprawled position on the floor and hopped in the pool. He was going to get to see Nami in a swim suit, I mean sure he had before, but now was even better! Zoro sat plotting in the deep in before… KAPLOOSH! Zoro was dunked into the water; he saw the culprits legs and yanked.

"No… gurgle, gurgle I can't swim! Zoro please let me gurgle, let me gooooo!" Luffy screamed.

"Well Luffy serves you right, you shouldn't have dunked Zoro!" Nami laughed. Zoro was awestruck. Sure Kaya was in a shiny pink string bikini. But Nami was dazzling; she had on a baby blue two piece and was walking towards him. "Zoro! Are you listening to me? I asked if you wanted to play 'Marco Polo'!" Nami said angrily.

"Oh uh sorry I was zoning. Yeah let's play when Sanji and Usopp get here." Zoro turned away so Nami could not see him blush, he had been staring at her… well chest!

"Hey the spring dance is next week, do you guys have dates?" Luffy said trying to break the tension (One of his brilliant moments).

"Oh Nami, my beautiful Nami-Chan be my date!" Sanji cried leaping out of nowhere.

"What, but if you get a date then I won't have a date… I don't want to go alone!" Usopp cried.

"I'd go with you, but Khaladore asked me like two weeks ago…" Kaya trailed off.

"Ok then it's settled, me, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji are going together as a group." Luffy said happily before establishing the 'Marco Polo' game. All in all they watched a movie, had a popcorn fight, played Jenga Truth or dare (kiddie style… oh boo), and had a monstrous pillow fight. The girls left before the guys woke, so they could go to Kaya's house.

-To be continued… Mua ha ha ha ha!-

K-Gt: So do you like my little Fic so far? Really I just think Nami and Zoro make a sweet couple!

Nami: Yes we do, don't we koishii?

-Zoro blushes and runs off-

Sanji: Oh Nami why? –Spots a girl in short dress and chases her-

Rashger: So fickle, I guess it's better then being a pansy… -shrugs-

R&R GLADLY WECOMED! ACCTUALLY RECOMMENDED FOR THE FAST COMING OF CHAP 3!!!


	3. Movies

I love tofu! I love tofu, la la la! Heh heh just kidding I've never tried the stuff… oh yeah chapter 3!

Flitwick: We really must get her head checked. Oh yeah we don't own it, and to all fans of Nami and Zoro can I get a whoop, whoop!

**Chapter 3 Movies**

"Wake up! Wake up! Everybody wake up!" Luffy screamed.

"More sleep… then grog…" Zoro groaned.

"Zoro! Did I hear you say grog?" Ms. R said going evil for a second.

"No mom, and I'm up!" Zoro said forgetting Nami had spent the night.

"Oh yeah Zoro, Nami and Kaya said sorry they couldn't be here, but now since they both have dates to the spring dance; they are going shopping and will be back later.

"What Nami has a date!" Sanji shrieked.

"Duh, she has 4 dates, me, you, Usopp and Zoro!" Luffy said smugly. Zoro was glad Luffy had butted in, he was about to scream the same thing.

"Oh you kids, well breakfast is ready; and I left some money in case you wanted to go to the mall or something ok?"

"Ok ma, see ya!" Zoro said.

"Hey Ms. R where are you going you don't work on Saturdays do you?" Usopp asked.

"Nope, matter o fact, I have a date…"

"With who, miss R?" Sanji questioned.

"Hmmm so now you want to converse with me? Ok I'll tell you it's a Mr. Shanks.

"What you mean my dad red hair?" Luffy asked.

"The very one, now don't get into trouble… bye!" She winked and left.

"My mom and your dad… weird" Zoro mumbled. 3 hours later

"Hey guys we're back, where are you?" Nami called.

"The living room my lovely, come join us!" Sanji called back. Nami rolled her eyes and giggled as her and Kaya entered the living room. The guys were playing Super Smash Bros Melee (Best Game Ever!)!

"Aww man I'm out!" Usopp cried throwing his controller down.

"Me too, well at least I can gaze at my pretty…" said Sanji of course.

"I am going to beat you Luffy!" Zoro said determinedly. He was Roy and Luffy was Game & Watch.

"Come on Zoro you can do it!" Nami was right by his ear, the feeling of her warm breath caused him to flinch; which allowed Luffy to K.O. him.

"Aww man Nami why'd you have to distract me?" Zoro yelled, not really angry, just embarrassed that Nami could get to him like that.

"Suh-Rey!" Nami rolled her eyes.

"Tch, whatever Nami. What do you guys want to do?" Zoro said casually.

"Let's see a movie!" Kaya said happily.

"Ok!" Usopp and Nami chorused.

"I agree then too! 4 to 2, what should we see my exquisite Nami-San?"

"Uh… Let's see the 'Prince and Me' and don't call me exquisite." Nami said.

"Yeah, let's see that, please!" Kaya said.

"Ok." Usopp and Sanji agreed.

"I'll see that one, only if you buy me lot's and lot's of popcorn… and I don't have to share." Luffy said. Everybody laughed.

"Ok Luffy I will buy you popcorn." Kaya said (she was immensely rich).

"Zoro, how about it?" Nami asked, making puppy eyes.

"Uh it's a girly movie… isn't it?" Zoro groaned.

"Yeah that's Zoro for yes!"

"But we get to see a scary movie after!" Zoro glared.

"But I only have enough for one movie!" Nami cried.

"I'll pay for you." Zoro said gruffly.

"But that would mean you are taking her on a D-A-T-E!" Usopp said gleefully (bigmouth).

"Wha… no, no!" Zoro said blushing furiously.

"I'll pay for you my angel Nami-San, then you can be my date!" Sanji said, holding Nami by her waist.

"Actually I'll take Zoro up on his offer he owes me money." Nami grinned. They went and saw 'The Prince & Me', Usopp was interested, Sanji fell asleep, Zoro hated it (well pretended too) and Luffy ate his popcorn the entire time.

"That was just so…" Kaya sniffled.

"So GREAT!" Nami chuckled.

"Yeah miss Kaya wasn't it great how he came back for her?" Usopp said.

"Um-hmm it was! Ugh I am kinda hungry… what about you guys?" she said clutching her stomach.

"Yeah meat!" Luffy shouted.

"Grog?" Zoro asked.

"Zoro!" They all yelled as they swatted him (He couldn't help it, one swig and he was hooked!).

"Ok, so no grog. Then where are we going?"

"Let's go to a Chinese buffet!" Usopp cheered.

"Yeah ok." They all agreed.

-End-

So? I know there was a lot of dialogue but is it ok? I mean really? This one was a little longer then the others, thank goodness. I did not realize that while I was writing them on a notebook it would come out shorter on the computer ha ha!

Rashger: Well done dialogue awesome!

Flitwick: You are such a suckup.

Kaya: It's not sucking up to be truthful. Well so who am I with in this fic? Khaladore? You must be joking!

Luffy: There needs to be more meat in this story! Also I am told to say 'stay tuned for the next chapter "Dinner"!

As always Reviews are a MUST! Lol cya!


	4. Dinner

Hi, sorry for the late update, but here is the new chapter…

Flitwick: Here are some comments for the loyal reviewers!

Ninja Chic —Yes super Smash bros is the best I'm glad you like it!

Emma —Remember 'It's all about the grog!'

Tea – I am sorry if I have been misleading, but I have the whole story written out so… yeah sorry. But I do like your nice comments thank you!

**Chapter 4 Dinner**

The dinner was 8.99 each and drinks were 1.50, so they had very little money left over (except for Kaya of course!)

"Mmm Peking pork, sweet n sour chicken, Dimsum YUMMY!" Luffy grinned piling his plate. Nami grinned as she took a bowl for dimsum and pepper sauce, got sweet and sour chick plus some lo mein. Zoro grinned, maybe that was one of the reasons he liked Nami so much, she wasn't afraid to be 'one of the guys'. Sanji on the other hand… Sanji had an egg roll and some lo mein that was all!

"I am getting me some oysters with mushroom sauce then I'm getting me some sushi!" Zoro said, the others had all sat down by now. When he got to the sushi stand he was saddened to see the shrimp sushi gone, his favorite. He sighed as he took some of the other sushi. They got a booth, Luffy sat next to Usopp who was next to Miss Kaya; on the other side Sanji was in the furthest seat and Nami in the middle, so Zoro had to sit next to Nami! He blushed when Luffy looked up, grinned and flashed Zoro a thumbs up. He looked at Nami's plate shocked as he realized she was the one who took the last of the shrimp sushi! Nami chuckled at his betrayed look.

"Zoro I got the sushi for you, cuz I knew they'd all be gone when you got there."

"Uh… thanks." Nami beamed, but then went back to stuffing herself. Sanji daintily ate his noodles with a fork. "Sanji you eat like a pansy!" Zoro laughed, Nami elbowed Zoro, but started laughing as well.

"Nami love, that isn't nice!" Sanji said clutching her hand; unfortunately Nami was trying to eat so she accidentally stuck his finger in her mouth!

"Eww!" She cried, spitting noodles all over Luffy.

"Ha ha ha!" Zoro laughed getting up so Nami could run to the bathroom.

"My beautiful Nami sucked on my finger! She is in love with me!" Sanji cooed happily, holding the said digit by his heart.

"Yeah right! She almost bit you, and she doesn't _like _you anyways!" Zoro was wiping tears form his laughter

"Oh what? You think you are better? With your fuzzy green hair and 2.0 grade average?" Sanji said scathingly. Zoro just stopped laughing and sat down.

"Hey you don't have to be that mean, he was just teasing!" Luffy said angrily. By then Nami was walking back to the table, she looked at Zoro strangely before sitting down.

"I thought you would still be laughing, and laugh even harder when I came back!" She said to Zoro.

"Well umm…"

"Well I just told him it wasn't funny for you to be depressed Nami-san my pretty." Sanji interrupted glaring at Zoro. Zoro just hmpfed and went back to eating. Zoro, Usopp, Nami and Kay ate 3 plates in all, Luffy six and Sanji a whopping 2 (the last was some fruit), Zoro decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Mmm let's get a plate of those fried doughnuts and put ice cream on top, oh yeah then chocolate syrup and sprinkles! We could all share." Nami said. They all agreed and when the master piece was finished they all dug in with their hands.

"Ah, I'm full!" Sanji said wiping his face with a napkin (literally the only boy who uses a napkin!)

"But you only ate two doughnuts!" Kaya said.

"More for us!" Nami and Zoro said at the same time Funny I never knew Zoro had such nice eyes Nami thought as her and Zoro's eyes locked. Kaya just grinned widely, the scheming wheels turning in her head.

"Oh guys the spring dance is this Friday, and it is now Saturday, so you better get some nice clothes. And since you are all taking Nami you better walk with her all day at school AND come pick her up at my house. 8 sharp!"

"Oh yes ma'am miss Kaya, and if these three fools aren't there I will get Nami-san all to myself!" Sanji grinned happily rubbing his cheek against Nami's.

I will be there." Zoro said gruffly (more and more annoyed with Sanji),

"Us too!" Luffy and Usopp said looking offended. They didn't have another sleep over, but on Sunday they did have another super smash tournament, but the guys were disappointed to see that Miss Kaya won. She even KO'd Luffy!

-End-

Sorry it took so long, I think it did because I do not like this chapter. But the rest are better I promise!

Flit: And this is not a Sanji bashing fic, so sorry if it seems that way, but yes he is devoted to Nami, and pretty girls so you see the conflict.

Rashger: Remember REVIEWing is not a bad thing, it won't bite, give you VD or anything else, so please do!


	5. Spring Dance

Ok I am so glad that you all liked this chapter as well! I hope you like the next one as well!

Flitwick: We don't own One Piece… or the Going merry, or devils fruit… or a life sigh

**Chapter 5 Spring Dance**

Zoro thought carefully as he chose a semi-formal suit. Sanji went right out and bought an armonie (spelled wrong I know!) suit. Luffy simply set out a clean pair of blue slacks and a long sleeve red shirt. Usopp put on bellbottoms and a flared shirt (what a dork). Kaya had promised to go over to Nami's to help her get ready before the dance. School was boring, the best thing that had happened was Luffy tried to hit volleyball in P.E. and ended up crashing into a pole, brought down all three nets and put a hole in the wall. Friday

"Wow, you all showed up to walk me to school? How nice!" Nami exclaimed.

"Of course Nami-san! We are your dates." Sanji said, holding her waist and leading her by the hand. Zoro burned with anger; he didn't know why it riled him so to see Sanji put his hands all over Nami.

"Come on we'll be late!" Zoro said, just a little ticked off. Nami blushed as she thought back to Sunday. F.B _So Nami, do you like Sanji?" "No of course not Kaya, he is just my friend!" "I knew it! You like Zoro!" Kaya giggled. "What I do not!" Nami said throwing a pillow at her. "Well he likes you, I so saw him checking you out when we swam in his pool!" "Oh my, could he really like me?" Nami said blushing slightly. end F.B _

"Nami are you ok? You were like zoning for a bit!" Usopp said worriedly.

"Oh yeah I am fine, let's go!" She said grabbing both Zoro and Sanji's arms. 7:50pm

"Ooo Nami aren't you lucky?" Kaya teased.

"Oh four guys is nothing, half the football team is going with that one girl… uh Chrissie."

"No not that, you are going with Zoro!" Kaya sang. Nami blushed fiercely just as the bell rang. "I'll get it, oh Khaladore thank you for being so timely!" Kaya said closing the door.

"Ouch, did ya have to close it on my head?" Zoro groaned.

"Oh no, did you get hit? Here sit down; I will get you some ice!"

"Thank you Nami." Zoro said lavishing in her attention. Nami nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Zoro you big fake! I saw you put your foot in the door before I closed it." Kaya said when she was sure Nami was gone.

"Uh-uh I got hit!" Zoro defended. Sanji arrived at the house, with Usopp clinging to him.

"Oh Sanji looks like you have a date, guess Zoro and Luffy can take Nami." Kaya winked.

"No! This scardey cat thought some dog was chasing him, now he won't let go of me!" Sanji yelled, getting angrier by the minute. He stopped fuming when Nami came out of the kitchen. Zoro stopped punching his forehead (so it looked like he got hit) "Oh Nami you are a vision of loveliness!"

"Sanji stop, and move it. Zoro got hurt and I need to take care of him." Nami said walking over and putting the ice on his head.

"Oh but I am hurt too! Your beauty is too much for me!" Sanji said pretending to faint.

"Oh that's rich! Only women swoon Sanji!" Kaya laughed.

"Hey maybe we should get going, Luffy said he'd meet us there." Usopp mentioned.

"Ok, wait." Nami said as she slightly moved the pack on Zoro's head. Zoro put his hand over hers acting like he was trying to keep the pack from falling.

"What, are you two holding hands now!" Sanji said jealously.

"Of course not, when have I ever wanted a girlfriend?" Zoro asked, taking his hand off of Nami's.

"I was putting a stupid ice pack on his head!" Nami said hotly, now thoroughly convinced that Zoro did NOT like her.

"Well then come, Milady." Sanji said placing her hand in the crook of his arm. Nami left it there and left without a backward glance at Zoro. At the dance Luffy was happy dancing all by himself, but having a blast like he usually does. Usopp and Khaladore were taking turns dancing with miss Kaya. Nami and Sanji had been dancing together the entire time. Zoro sighed as he rested his head on the wall, who would want to dance with a green haired idiot anyway? Well there were a lot of girls looking his way, but they had dates… well so did he. Kaya excused herself from the two guys and headed over to Zoro.

"Come dance Zoro-Kun!" Kaya said holding out her hand.

"Naw, it's cool." Kaya took no heed and grabbed his hand anyway.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Kaya asked snuggling against him (it was a slow song) and glancing to see if Nami was watching them (she was! )

"Uh, I just don't feel like it." Zoro blushed when he realized Nami was staring at them fiercely.

"Hey let's get next to Sanji and Nami, they look like they are having fun!" Which in fact they weren't, well at least Nami wasn't. Sanji had been going on and on about their future together. Now Nami was determined to NEVER go out with Sanji, he was… just not her type. But now that ass Zoro, who 'never wanted a girlfriend', was dancing with Kaya. And Kaya, she was supposed to be her friend! 'Zoro like you' so then she dances with him, well we'll see about that!

"Can I cut in?" Nami asked sweetly as she glared at them both. Nami wants to dance with me? Oh shit I swallowed my gum! Zoro thought frantically. "So Zoro I thought you never wanted a girlfriend?" Nami said, still glaring at Zoro.

"Well uh, what I meant was-"

"I knew it, you like her, well as you know she is here with Khaladore!" Nami Hmpfed.

"I know! And I don't like Kaya. She started dancing with me!" Zoro said hurriedly, Nami was pulling away from him, and he wanted her to stop dancing with him (he was nervous), but on the other hand he never wanted to let her go…

"So you don't like Kaya at all?" Nami questioned.

"No, not at all." Zoro reassured her, and smiled when she cuddled closer to him.

-End-

So how was that? I like that chapter much better then the dinner one. The next chapter is called Excitement… I will post, and you my loyal reviewers REVIEW! Lol, And please if you are new to reading this…. Please please please review I would love it sooo much!

Rashger: Yes this muse would be so happy if you feed me reviews, don't make me starve!


	6. Excitement

Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate the fact that you are taking the time to leave a nice note. I find it easier to put out a new chapter when I have initiative.

Flitwick: We don't own one piece (if we did Nami would be my cuddle buddy! Hehehe)

**Chapter 6 Excitement**

It was one week until the lip sync, Sanji and Zoro were supposed to do, 'My Band' by D12. Luffy and Usopp were going to make theirs a surprise. Luffy and Zoro were waiting backstage for Usopp and Sanji to show.

"So Zoro, I saw you putting the moves on both Kaya and Nami!" Luffy grinned.

Well what can I say? I'm a playa'!" Zoro joked.

"What you can't scam on Miss Kaya! I am going to tell them both!" Usopp yelled as he came into view.

"No! I'm not scamming! I don't like Kaya I- uh…" Zoro blushed 3 shades of red

"Ooo you like Nami!" Usopp practically screamed.

"Shh Usopp you can't tell anyone! Especially the girls!" Luffy warned.

"Ok, I swear I won't! Girls gossip so much anyway!" Usopp said drawing an 'X' over his heart. Zoro sighed, this wasn't good at all, and hopefully Usopp would keep his big flapping mouth shut! Sanji came a few minutes later, then about half an hour later they started rehearsing ( Sanji and Zoro argued over who got to be eminem).

"Ok, so we are both singing his part… now let's please practice!" Zoro groaned. The next day at school Sanji and Zoro approached Nami.

"Nami my love, I am failing geography, please tutor me! If I fail this test I will not be allowed to sing in the lip sync!" Sanji pleaded.

"Ok, hey that reminds me, you know I am doing that song 'It's gold' from Austin Powers 3? Well I need help picking out my outfit, so can you two come over and help me pick one out?" Nami questioned.

"Yes!" the two said a little too quickly.

"Ok, be there at 4 ok? Tonight." Nami said raising her eyebrow.

"Of course we will be there my lovely. I just wanted to comment that you are looking especially beautiful today."

"Oh Sanji stop, come on Zoro we have shop. Hurry I don't want anyone getting the good coping saw!"

"Nami, you are the only one using a coping saw. Everyone is using the power tools like we are supposed too. And how is it that you have a better grade then me? We are made to use the tools, or else we get a bad grade."

Ha, I have my ways. Well are you almost done with your CO2 car? I'm not."

"Yeah, I got to paint it, that'll take like 2 minutes; I want mine all black with silver stripe."

"Good, then please help me, I will do anything you want please!" Nami clasped his hands. Zoro looked away and mumbled,

"Yeah sure of course I will help you…"

"Oh Zoro, you are helping me with my car and with my outfit. You are the greatest!" Nami said hugging him. Zoro was blushing horribly, hopefully no one from the football team, or fencing team saw him. He had to get better at masking his emotions! Why oh why did Nami have this effect on him?

-End-

This is a really crappy and short chapter, feel free to review saying the exact thing. I edited something out of here to put in later, and it ended up horribly short! Sorry!

Rashger: I think it is good, so please Review!


	7. Wrong Information

Ok, the last chapter was really short, but I added some to the end, so thank goodness it was longer then it was supposed to be! Ok as for what a lip sync is, well you choose a song to do a performance to. You act like your singing, just move your lips to the words of the song… Sorry that is the best way I can describe it! And thank you for all the reviews Me Luv You Long Time!

**Chapter 7 Wrong Information**

4 pm "Sanji, Zoro come on up! Oh Kaya is here too!" Kaya smiled wickedly at the two guys.

"Hmm Zoro, Sanji I heard how excited you two were about coming over so I decided to come." Kaya laughed.

"Hey I am coming out in the first outfit!" Nami stepped out wearing short shorts and a belly showing halter top; it was all sparkly gold. The second outfit was a skirt with a slit to mid-thigh and a half-strap top. The third and last outfit was a mini skirt with a spaghetti strap top. They were all sparkly gold.

"I think you should were the one with the halter top, Nami my love!" Sanji hooted.

"No, the one with the long skirt!" Zoro argued.

"How about you wear the halter top and the long skirt?" Kaya exclaimed as the guys murmured in agreement. Nami came out a minute or so later, in the new and improved outfit. Zoro and Sanji's mouths hung open,

"Wow you look great!" Zoro said trying to beat Sanji in the compliments department.

"Oh what a vision of loveliness, never has such an angel graced me with their presence!" Sanji cooed. Damn lost that one! Zoro cursed silently.

"Look Sanji I am not a tomboy for just any reason, I don't need you harping about that all the time." Nami sighed, frustrated.

" I am truly sorry if I offended you, I am just astounded with the beauty the is you!" Sanji continued to harp.

"She said quit! I am getting pretty sick if it myself…" Zoro said, Nami looked at him appreciably.

"Well looks like it is time for you to scat! Go you are no longer needed, we need to do some girl talk right Nami?" Kaya winked. After she shooed the guys out she turned towards Nami.

"So who are we talking about?" Nami asked.

"Hush!" Kaya clamped her hand over Nami's mouth. "Knowing that they are both guys that like you, they are probably listening. So talk about some other smuck for the first couple minutes!" Kay hissed, lowering her voice so no one could over hear.

"Oh, ok guess what Kaya?"

"What?"

That guy Tommy, you know in our Myths and Monsters class? Well he is so cute! I hope he asks me out after the Lip Sync!" Nami said, and then pretended to gag. Outside the door Both Sanji and Zoro looked at each other shocked before falling down the stairs.

"Is that you two? I thought you left! Get your asses home to your mommies!" Kaya yelled at the two guys crumpled at the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh, we were just leaving." Zoro said from the ground.

"A friendly tussle that's all!" Sanji muttered from underneath Zoro.

"Tussle? I was kicking your ass!" Zoro said grabbing Sanji by the shirt and hauling him out the door.

"They fell for it!" Kaya chuckled. Next day

"Hey Tommy, can I talk to you?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah sure, was sup?" Tommy said.

"You don't like Nami, do you?"

"No," Tommy sighed.

"Are you sure? I mean you don't plan on asking her out after the Lip Sync do you?"

"No! What is with you and Zoro! I barely know Nami, I have her in one flippin class!" Tommy yelled.

"Zoro, what do you mean?"

"I mean Zoro was talking to me about the same thing. Poor guy though, he looked desperate, wanted to make sure I wasn't going to go out with- Hey! Where are you going?" Tommy yelled at Sanji's retreating form.

End-

Ok, I think that was a little longer… Yes and I stopped when the shit hit the fan… Well I hope you liked it.

Flitwick: You forgot me! Well of course we don't own One piece, if we did they would have never been allowed to call Zoro, Zolo in the TV show!

Rashger: Yes and as always REVIEW. I will luv you forever if you do!


	8. UhOh

Wow, I am still in disbelief that you guys like Zoro's Treasure. And tea thank you so much for the information, but as I said before I kinda already have the whole story written out… sorry. Well here is the next, oh yeah and Sanji knows… Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Flitwick: Ha One Piece is mine, alllll mine… Damn I knew you didn't believe me.

**Chapter 8 Uh-Oh!**

"So Nami likes another guy? How do you know that?" Luffy asked taking off his straw hat.

"Well Uh, Sanji and I sorta overheard a conve-"

"So you were eavesdropping?" Luffy interrupted.

"Yeah but I mean, come on! I like Nami, she can't like any other guy!" Zoro yelled.

"Any other guy 'cept for me!" Sanji said angrily.

"Sanji, hey buddy, how long have you been there?" Zoro asked shakily (he wasn't scared, just nervous).

"Long enough and I ain't your buddy." Snarled Sanji.

"You know I think I'll leave you two alone…" Luffy said running off.

"Sanji why are you so mad? It's not like you are going out with her or anything!"

"So what? I have like her for like ever! And you know that, pah you call yourself my friend."

"Damn it Sanji, you have like 4 girlfriends, you just teas her. Nami knows that you don't have an ounce of commitment in you!"

"WHAT! Oh yeah, well I am not doing that lip sync with you!" Sanji said dramatically ( more like a Drama Queen lol).

"Oh, that shows real commitment! Fine, don't do the lip sync with me, you know what? You can do the song by D12 too!" Zoro yelled.

"What is going on? Why aren't you two doing the Sync together?" Nami questioned, coming around the corner.

"Oh nothing, we just realized that we finally hate each other." Zoro said glaring at Sanji. Sanji opened up his mouth to object, but thought better, what if Nami started liking the muscle head because she knew that he liked her?

"Exactly I've always hated that muscle head anyway." Grabbing Nami by the waist and leading her off.

"So what ya gonna do for lip sync then?" Luffy asked, coming from behind a curtain.

"Oh you'll see Luffy, you'll see!" Zoro grinned evilly.

End-

Sorry for the extremely short chapter, I promise I will update sooner this time! Keep in mind that I wrote this all down in a notebook first so to me it looked longer… again sorry!

Rashger: Yeah please look deep within in your kind, kind heart and REVIEW! Pweez!

Author note: I thought I put this chapter up a long time ago! I am sooo sorry, well this means that I will put up chapter 9 much faster and as always please review!


	9. Lip Sync

I am soooo extre,ely sorry that I haven't updated… and thank you for reminding me to do so Tea. I can make excuses, but I think that you'd rather I write yeah?

Flitwick: Do I really have to say that we don't own it?

**Chapter 9 Lip Sync**

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, welcome to One Piece High's 20th Lip Sync. Yes all these students have come out to Jam for you now give it up for Nami singing 'It's Gold'!" Nami came out in the outfit Zoro and Sanji picked; she danced flawlessly, well at least according to Sanji and Zoro. "Well ladies and gentlemen that was... uh interesting. Now next is Luffy and Usopp singing 'Shake your Bom bom' by Ricky Martin!" Luffy went up there and were total goof offs, that was until they 'accidentally' mooned the entire crowd while shacking there 'Bom boms'. "That was an unpleasant surprise, but here is a breath of fresh air, Miss Kaya singing 'My heart will go on' by Celine Dion." Kaya made a very moving performance and afterwards Khaladore went up and gave her a dozen white roses. "Stirring performance folks, well here is Sanji singing, 'My Band' by D12 and Eminem." Sanji came out wearing a black wife beater and jet black cargos.

"Well I get on stage right, drop the mike, walk up to these two hot chicks I'm like, Sup ladies name's Slim Shady I'm the lead singer of D12 baby…" When he finished the judges looked at him appreciantly, everyone could tell that they liked him the best, but finally (not soon enough for Zoro) it came to an end.

"Ok, now for our last contestant, Zoro singing 'Which backstreet boy is gay', by Weird Al." (There were performers before and after the one piece gang.) Zoro came out broadly "_we are, on fire, we have, desires, but one, is that way, one backstreet boy is  
Gay.  
And we dont want to be mean, since now he's a queen, dont ask please, which  
Backstreet boy is gay?_

Tell me who? aint sayin that its aj  
Tell me who? aint sayin that its howie  
Tell me who? i never wanna hear you say: "which backstreet boy is gay?

_Now i can see him, he's in womens clothes, but he dont need an iud, yeah,_

_He likes village people, he's playing croquet, his dog is a Pekinese.  
He is on fire, his back, perspires,  
Wont say, wont say, wont say, whose gay!  
He's always saying: aint nuthin but a butt-ache, aint nuthin but a fruitcake,  
He's pickin up a soufflé which backstreetboy is gay?_

_Tell me who? aint sayin that its Brian  
Tell me who? aint sayin that its Nick or Kevin  
Tell me who? i never wanna hear you say: "which backstreet boy is gay? _

Zoro stood up and turned off the music.

"Ok, Sanji is GAY!" Zoro sang the last part himself while pointing at Sanji. The audience burst into laughter, while the judges frowned.

"Ok folks now the votes are being tallied; let's see who gets the 100 cash and dinner at Palm Resort!" It took about 15 minutes to get all the votes from the audience and judges. "The votes have been tallied, and it seems like we have a tie! Zoro, Sanji come on up here!" Nami pushed the two up to the stage, since they seemed reluctant to budge.

"ENCORE ZORO ENCORE!" The audience shouted. Zoro dramatically took the announcer's mike and sang,

"Ok, Sanji is GAY!" Hey that is the only part that I really sang?" It didn't satisfy the crowd, they were still screaming ENCORE! Zoro gave in and set up to do his performance one more time.

"OK SANJI IS GAY!" Zoro finished draping an arm over the livid Sanji.

"Get off me, I want the RSVP dinner!" Sanji said, snatching the tickets from the announcer. Good that necklace I want is 250 I have 100 and now 100 more, all I need 50 more, Zoro thought to himself. "Nami my love please come to dinner with me!" Sanji said.

"Ok, but what about Annie, Sandra, Lisa and Kate?"

"Who?"

"Arrgghhh, your girlfriends Sanji!"

"Oh, right… But you are my one and only Nami! So pick you up at 6pm tomorrow night, wear something semi-fancy see you then love!" Sanji said as he walked off. Nami sighed and started to walk off.

End-

So? I am very sorry that I haven't updated… please don't hate me!

Rashger: You should love her, yes love her and review!


	10. Problems and solutions

Hi I see that you are kind of disappointed on how this is going, for that I am sorry. I wrote this forever ago and am finally posting I am trying to change things as I go along but it is not so easy… But for you all I will try! Hope you like this one!

Flit: Pssst did you all hear? We took control of One Piece it's all ours! Good bye for-kids-TV, We are putting the real version up on AdultSwim!

**Chapter 10 Problems**

Zoro made his way through the crowd, he was still a little ticked that Sanji was taking (his) Nami to dinner.

"Nami what the hell you know Sanji is dating me!" Annie yelled,

"And me!"

"And me!"

"Yeah me too!" Sanji's 3 other girlfriends yelled.

"He asked me to go, plus why do you care so much? I am only his friend!"

"And the girl he is madly in love with. Plus he didn't ask any of us now did he?" Lisa seethed.

"I don't see why he likes you anyway!" Kate sniggered.

"Look I have no problem with you four, so why don't I just leave?" Nami looked around, Kaya had left with Khaladore, Usopp and Luffy. She couldn't find Sanji or Zoro anywhere and she knew that these girls were looking for a fight.

"Well we are about to have one, and we'd be happy to help you out!" Sandra chuckled evilly.

"But I was just about to walk Nami out." Zoro said casually.

"Zoro, what do you want with the Tomboy?" The four girls asked with hearts in their eyes (He is the captain of the Football, hockey, soccer and fencing teams!).

"She happens to be one of my best friends and we're going to watch a movie at my house?" Zoro asked Nami.

"Yeah we are!" Nami said happily, clutching Zoro's arm. "Whew…" Nami sighed as she leaned against Zoro's ratty Trecel. "I thought I was toast! Thanks again Zoro, well I guess I'll see you Monday!" Nami said as she started to walk off.

"But… I thought you were coming to my house, you know to watch a movie?"

"Oh, you weren't kidding? Well I kind of have to shop for a semi-formal dress, for the dinner-thing with Sanji."

"Oh, ok well cya then…" Zoro sighed as he got out his keys. Oh my gosh, could he really like me? No… we just haven't hung out together in a while… Nami thought to herself.

"Zoro do you want to come with me, that way we can hang out."

"Ummm, you're going to a mall though!" Zoro said with a panic face.

"Yeah and you're coming with me, we'll pick up your car later ok?" Nami laughed as she grabbed Zoro's hand and dragged him to her grayish Honda Civic. Zoro and Nami had a great time looking through all the shops, but Zoro had an ever better time watching Nami come out in all the different outfits. Tommy happened to walk by just as Nami was retreating back into the changing room.

"Damn Zoro, if your girlfriends front is nearly as good as her back, aw shit you got a major hottie! Where you snatch her up?" Tommy asked slapping him a high-5.

"She's not my girl-" Nami came out in a half strap, black gossamer gown, it had a upside-down V cut for the skirt, so her legs were showing and a bit of her thighs.

"Oh, it's Nami." Tommy chuckled.

"Oh hi Tommy, what's up? So Zoro how's this one?"

"Fantastic!" Zoro cheered, while Nami blushed.

"Well I'll let you two get on with whatever you are doing, see ya at school." Tommy waved.

"But isn't that fancy instead of just semi-fancy?" Zoro questioned, there was no way he'd let Sanji get Nami all to himself dressed in something like that!

"Yea I guess so, then was the blue spaghetti strap ok?"

"Uh-huh, so we done here?" He yawned.

"Yeah, yeesh you could be a _little_ more enthusiastic!" Nami sighed; she was still in the dress. Zoro was caught in awe, Nami was so beautiful to him, and he almost bent down to kiss her… almost. He also knew that he hurt her feelings,

"Nami I am sorry, I'm just not so into the mall thing."

"Yeah I know I am not so into it either. So how about we go watch that movie at your house?"

"You really want to come over?"

"Yeah, as long as I get to pick the movie!" Nami laughed as she went to change. She picked Troy (A Fing Masterpiece!) Zoro plopped on the couch, just plain happy that he was with Nami… alone.

"Yeah action, you want some popcorn Nami-chan?" Zoro laughed at Nami's old nickname. His laughter was soon cut short by a pillow to the face.

"Hey I will leave, and then tell everyone what happened at Camp Caribou!" Nami grinned evilly.

"Ok I am sorry! Please don't tell anyone about that! You promised you wouldn't!" Zoro groaned, remembering that terrible day at Camp Caribou. They soon settled onto the couch. The two seemed to gravitate towards each other until they were finally touching shoulders. Nami started to put her head on Zoro's shoulder,

"You don't mind if I use you as a pillow, do you?"

"Uh, we do have pillows you know!" Zoro said panicking a little.

"Yeah but they won't give me as good of a view of (your eyes...NO!) the movie." Nami said, her cheeks changing color slightly.

"Fine." Zoro grinned inwardly, if only Sanji could see this haha!

"Zoro honey I'm home, oh? I didn't know you had a girlfriend!' Ms. R said excitedly.

"Mom, it's only Na-"

"Let me see who the young lady is… Nami!"

"Hey miss R. I only came over to watch a movie with Zoro…"

"Mi…" Zoro finished now thoroughly embarrassed.

"Well movie's over I guess I'll cya Monday!" Nami practically ran out the door. Ms. R just raised her eyebrow.

End-

So how was that? I hope it was better, I really like this chapter!

Rashger: Oh and Flit didn't mention but we do NOT own One Piece, but that would be the shizz-nit if we did, fo-shizzle! Oh and Please **Review ! **Thank you!


	11. Dinner and a Show

Tea I am very sorry to you, I have not updated in forever… and very sorry to you all that read this! I lost the damn notebook that the story is in… But it is found and here is an update!

Flitwick: We do not own One Piece.

Chap 11 Dinner and a Show

"Hey sis, Sanji is here! Why you want to go out with that pansy I have no idea…" Nami's older sister mumbled. Both Nami's parent's had died when she was younger, and her older sister had raised her as long as she could remember.

"I'm not going out with him, he's just talking me out to dinner!"

"Yeah on a date, meaning your _dating_." Nami's sister smirked.

"Ugh! Your too old, friends can go out and not be dating!" Nami screeched.

'Old? I am not old! I am only 13years older then you! Hurry up leave I want you out of my site!" she said storming off.

"Nami my sweet I brought flowers for you, I am putting them in the beautiful vase that I also bought for you!" Sanji called out from the kitchen.

Restaurant

Nami almost had a good time, if it weren't for Sanji's insistence on them spending the rest of their lives together, his infinite supply of mushy comments and the occasional caress. Finally dinner was over and they had decided to go for a stroll in the park.

"So Nami-san will you do me the honor of accompanying me to prom?" Sanji asked.

"Did you know that I almost got jumped by all four of your girlfriends at the Lip Sync? And I have seen you kiss all of them, one right after the other! No wait not just kiss, make out! No Sanji I will not go to prom with you! I'd rather go with anyone else!" Nami stated, oh no I could've been nicer; he's just been getting on my nerves all night!

"Oh, anyone else? Someone like Zoro!"

Earlier

Ring, Ring "Who is it?" Luffy asked sleepily.

"Me, Zoro, look I accidently left my car at school; so can you take me there?"

"Hmmm, ok but first you have to do me a favor."

"Fine, meet you at your house in 5 ok? See ya." Zoro said as he hung up the phone.

"Ha! Zoro has no idea what he is in for!" Luffy laughed gleefully.

5 mins later

"Yo dude let's go!" And what's that favor I gotta do?"

"Well see, I am going on a date with Katelyn, but she has this cousin coming into town… so we are going on a double date!" Luffy cheered.

"Katelyn, since when do you have a girlfriend?" Zoro teased.

"Not girlfriend, just friend. So anyways we're going to the movies, then the park." Zoro sighed, but agreed.Katelyns cousin was voluptuous to say the least. Wewll endowed in all areas, full figure, pouty, cherry red… Just not Zoro's type, his type was well, Nami. Afterwards at the park

"Oh Zoro we're perfect together, you the captain of the football team, and me the head cheerleader!" Claire giggled.

"Look Claire I don't want you as a girlfriend, -" Zoro was interrupted by Nami and Sanji walking into view.

"Zoro likes you Nami, so why don't you go out with him?" Sanji screamed.

"Zoro?" Nami said shocked as she caught sight of him.

"Oh hell no! Zoro would never like you! He's my boyfriend!" Claire yelled.

"Is any of what these two said true?" Nami asked calmly. She really didn't know what to think. Zoro was… well he was hot, and one of her best friends. And what if he was going out with Claire? She had never seen Zoro with a girlfriend, why would he start now (why wouldn't he)? Nami thought angrily as her thoughts surfaced to her expression. Damn, Nami's pissed cuz I like her, no I like- I wanted to- shit! Zoro thought as he hasped and shook his head, finally running off.

"Um, I guess I'll take Zoro to pick up his car… toodles!" Luffy said grabbing Katelyn's and Claire's hands running off.

-End-

So how was it? There are still more chapters yet! I will get on the writing and I hope to not lose this again!

Rashger: Poor K-GT she lost it… (in more ways then one sniggers) But it is found and REVIEWs are welcomed.


	12. Dilemma

Hey all, sorry for not updating and a big apologetic SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! To Tea, I have like 20 notebooks with stories and like 20 on my comp, plus I am a bit of a scatter brain, but to make it up I will post not one but TWO chapters, for now that is all I can do…

Flitwick: I am sorry but we don't own One Piece!

**Chapter 12 Dilemma**

Zoro was waiting at Luffy's car.

"You want to talk about it?" Luffy asked.

"There is nothing to talk about, why would Zoro like an ugly girl like her anyway?" Claire demanded.

"Look Claire as far as I'm concerned this 'date' is over, take me to my car Luffy!" …Park…

"As far as I'm concerned this date is over, take me home Sanji!" Nami yelled.

…NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL…

"Awww this has to be the worst day ever, where's my Algebra book?" Zoro groaned, banging his head on the locker.

"You can borrow mine." Zoro blinked his eyes in disbelief,

"Nami?"

"Yeah, good guess… So I take it you are taking Claire to prom?"

"No, but your going with Sanji right?" Zoro asked.

"No way…" They both went silent and looked at the ground.

"I was wondering if… HA!" They said at the same time,

"You go first." Zoro said to Nami.

"Uh… ok, Zoro can you- I mean do you want to go to prom with me?" Nami asked, almost shyly.

"I was just gonna ask if I could take you! Of course I'll go with you!" Zoro exclaimed while tightly hugging Nami.

"Oooooo! Zoro and Nami sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Usopp screamed prancing around. Luffy came around the corner and smacked Usopp upside the head.

"Usopp you're a senior for goodness sake! And you two smooching in the halls is not very grown-up either!" Luffy chuckled.

"They weren't smooching just talking about prom, weren't you two?" Sanji sneered.

"Sanji sigh Sanji can I talk to you please?" Nami asked pleadingly.

"Of course Nami-san my love… even though my love is not returned."

"Look I just need to talk to you ok?"

…END…

What a weird place to shove off huh? Well I hope this chapter was up to par.

Rashger: please READ and REVIEW… thank you!


	13. Prom Blues

OK the 13th chapter yay! Well here goes!

Flit: Don't own…

**Chapter 13 Prom Blues**

"Sanji I don't want to go with you because you have four girlfriends that all want to kick my ass… And Zoro and I are friends! He does not like me, ok?" Nami sighed That's right he doesn't like me… now why am I so sad? Nami thought to herself.

"Nami do you like Zoro?"

"I- I don't know ok? Zoro and I have been best friends for a long time and now everyone is saying that he likes me. I just don't know what to think." Nami sighed leaning her head on the cool locker.

"You are a freaking heartbeat away from being head over heels in love with him!" Sanji sighed as he turned away, "Take this from someone who knows the feeling."

"Oh Sanji, I'm sorry. I wish I returned your love but, I just can't…"

"I know Nami, well anyways you would have been my fifth prom date!" Sanji chuckled. Nami met up with the rest of the gang at lunch. Kaya was in an awful mood.

"Kaya what's wrong?" Nami asked.

"It's Khaladore, the shithead was using me to get at my families fortune. I went over to his house yesterday and was waiting in his room. I heard him come home and answer his cell phone. He was telling one of his friends how he was going to propose to me so he could spend my families fortune! I didn't believe it at first so I grabbed that dinky little journal he never let's me see and hoped out the window. Sure enough that asshole had his whole plan written down, plus he's saying stuff how I am a snobbish bitch and oh! Now I don't have a date to prom!" Kaya wailed. Usopp perked up and practically leaped across the lunch table to sit next to Kaya.

"Go with me, oh please go with me!" Usopp begged.

"Oh Usopp of course I'll go with you. You are my bestfriend, we'll have a blast together!"

"Sorry Luffy I know we planned to go stag together but… well you know." Usopp trailed off looking at Kaya.

"It's ok Usopp really; I was going to tell you I have a date. It's Katelyn, you remember her right Zoro?" Zoro nodded and went back to eating.

"Aww this is great Kaya, Katelyn and I can get ready at Kaya's house. And the boys can pick us up in a super stretch limo!" Nami squealed. All three boys gulped and looked at each other; they didn't have money for a stretch limo.

"You silly boys, of course Nami meant my beautiful midnight blue stretch limo! And Nami your idea is perfect. Wait… Luffy where is this Katelyn? We have to meet our new best friend!"

"She keeps to herself mostly, she said she reads in the library during lunch." Luffy shrugged. Kaya got a wicked gleam in her eye before she grabbed Luffy and ran towards the library. Zoro turned to Nami with a serious look on his face.

"What Zoro your creeping me out!" Nami said pinching his cheeks (grandma style).

"Owww, Nami, I just want you to come over to my house after school. I have a surprise for you!" Zoro said. Nami blushed bright pink, and looked around just to see Usopp staring with his mouth wide open. "Usopp, this is for Nami only. Do not I repeat DO NOT come to my house after school got it?" Zoro asked evilly. Usopp gulped and nodded.

…End…

Ok so there is that… till next time!

Rashger: Please oh please REVIEW, I will love you ever so much!


	14. A Surprise and a letdown

Hey I am back form vacation, I got to see lovely Reno! Yeah it was awesome, but here I am back to write you another chapter! YAY!

**Chapter 14 A surprise and a letdown**

After school the gang went on their own ways (since most had their own cars). When Zoro got home he put his stuff in his room and lay Nami's surprise out.

"Zoro Nami's here, I'm sending her to your room." Miss R called.

"K mom, oh hey Nami. Look, do you wanna open it?" Zoro asked pointing to the box. Nami clapped her hands in delight as she opened it, and gasped when the tissue paper was removed.

"Oh Zoro, it's the black gossamer gown I tried on at the mall! How could you afford it?" Nami cheered.

"Well I won that money, I've been doing odd jobs and plus mom said if I got a date she'd split the bill on whatever I got for my date." Zoro shrugged.

"It's perfect! Thank you so much!" Nami gave Zoro a hug then kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away and they locked gazes. I should kiss her, no I am going to kiss her! Zoro thought to himself.

"I can't stand the cuteness, awww you two!" Kaya squealed as she leapt from the closet.

"You're right, Hey can you say CHEESE!" Luffy said as he took a picture (he was hiding outside Zoro's window).

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Zoro screeched.

"_Have they kissed yet Kaya? Tell me if they kiss!" _Usopps voice came out of Kaya's cell phone.

"It was Usopp? Give me that phone! I have a friend to kill! Usopp why did you go and tell everyone! You're toast, I am going to crush you!" Zoro yelled into the phone (as if we couldn't tell).

"_In all fairness you told me I couldn't come, so I told Kaya and Luffy. Here I am at home, so see I listened to you!" _Usopp reasoned.

"He's right you know…" Nami sighed as she plopped on the bed.

"Fine, I won't kill you… Anyone up for a Super Smash tourney? And yes Usop you can come over." Zoro chuckled, but sighed inside, he was soooo close to kissing Nami. They set up a 64 player tourney each person had two characters. Zoro was Marth and Link, Nami was Young Link and Pikachu, Luffy was Game & Watch and Fox, Usopp was Captain Falcon and Bowser and Kaya was Princess Peach and Zelda. Zoro lost Link because he had to fight himself. Luffy lost his Fox to a level 9 Fox. Nammi won with Young Link, but lost Pikachu to Kaya's Peach. Kaya lost Zelda to a level 8 Falcon and Usopp lost both his people in round one. When the last round came arounf Luffy's Game & Watch (his best person) was against Nami's young link. Zoro was right there next to Nami, cheering her on. Nami finally KO'd Luffy, then excitedly turned towards Zoro.

"I won, I won! I can't believe I beat Luffy!" Nami said throwing her arms around Zoro and giving him a quick peck. Both Nami and Zoro went bright red.

"Oh geez Zoro I'm sorry, well thanks for the dress I got to go, bye!" Nami said quickly and was out the door.

"If I didn't know better I'd say Nami doesn't like you…" Kaya trailed off.

"Did you ask her? Did she say that she liked me?" Zoro questioned.

"Well no, she was just surprised that you liked her." Kaya shrugged.

"She likes you. She just can't believe that you like her, she has to hear it from you!" Sanji interjected.

"Sanji? I hever told you about the surprise." Usopp said shocked.

" I heard you telling Kaya and Luffy."

"Sanji why are you telling me that Nami likes me? You love her!" Zoro said.

"Yeah I do and I want her to be happy. Look Zoro I am sorry that we are fighting, we can't help who we like or love. I just hope that you will treat her well." Sanji explained slapping Zoro on the back.

"Of course I will, I just have to come up with a plan to show her how I really feel."

I'm going to go consol Nami, don't worry I won't tell her anything." Kaya smiled with her fingers crossed behind her back. The guys waved her out and went back to planning.

-End-

Ok so there is that chapter, I have no Idea how long this is going to be, but I'll tell you what, I already have a sequel in mind, they'll be in college (of course!). Anyhow tell me if you like it! Next chap: Girl Talk

Rashger: Be Kind Rewin- I mean Review, thank you!


	15. Girl Talk

Hi, I was just being conceded and waiting for a few more reviews to trickle in… now that they have here is the next chapter! Ps: Tea I am not using other characters mainly because all I know is that Ace is Luffy's brother, and Robin + Chopper get added, but I don't know how they act or anything like that, so rather then ruin it, I'll leave them out.

Ok note for Tea: It is very hard to get a chapter out, I have school starting soon and a job, so it is hard to find the time to write.

Flitwick: We don't own One piece if I haven't mentioned that… have I?

**Chapter 15 Girl Talk**

Zoro had the perfect way to show Nami that he cared for her. Prom was tonight and he had a nice tux on. It was jet black with a deep red tie; he knew what Nami was wearing, since he bought the dress. Actually he had two surprises for her, one that he had told no one about, and he hoped she would like it. It seemed as if everyone was getting to go with their perfect date. Luffy was going with Katelyn a goofy, pretty girl that seemed right for him (when Luffy put the hole in the wall, she knocked the basketball hoop down). Usopp with Kaya, he with Nami, Sanji had dumped three of the four girlfriends and was now only with Annie (Blond hair, blue eyes and a big bust). 7pm rolled around sooner then Zoro expected, he hoped that he was ready for this. Nami was nervous to say the least. Ever since the 'surprise' Zoro had given her, Kaya had hinted about some other surprise that she was going to get from Zoro.

"Nami quit fidgeting, your hair is going to end up lopsided." Kaya chuckled. Kaya had on a shimmering blue tube top dress that went down to her feet. Katelyn wore a red (like Luffy's shirt) that was a spaghetti strap and went above her knees. The girls had even been nice enough to let Annie get ready with them, though they did not approve of her dress. She had on a purple very low cut top and it had slits up the sides to mid-hip. Kaya had to redo her makeup because she showed up looking like a crack whore. Now she had light purple eye-shadow and a smidgen of blush, light pink lipstick was put on, rather then that bright red shit she was wearing earlier.

"We look fabulous!" Nami cheered. Kaya nodded in agreement.

"So Kate-chan how far have you and Luffy gotten?" She asked slyly.

"H-how f-far?" Katelyn stuttered.

"Yeah you know… bases! Come on, Khaladore and I had gotten to second. Usopp and I…" Kaya glanced about to see the other girls reactions. Each one had opened their mouth in an 'O' of surprise. "Ha ha joking Usopp and I aren't even on the field yet!"

"Why are you wasting your time on Usopp? He is ugly, annoying and stupid. You should have stuck with Khaladore." Annie said smugly.

"You have no idea how bad Khaladore was! Usopp is 100xs better and he cares about me." Kaya huffed angrily, but then turned sweetly to Katelyn. "So anyways Kate-chan, 1st base is any type of kissing, but cheek doesn't count, 2nd is full making out like fondling included. 3rd is a little more graphic like making out in the shower or oral giggle. 4th also known as 'home plate' is sex… So how far have you and Luffy went?" Kaya persisted.

"Oh, Umm…" Katelyn was bright red. "We've gotten to first, not French kissing, plus it was just once. Oh please guys don't say anything! Luffy's my first boyfriend!" Katelyn shrieked mortified.

"You guys are going out? That is so cool!" Nami chuckled. "Well then I guess unofficially Zoro and I have gotten to 1st base." Nami blushed.

"Oh well Sanji and I have gotten to 3rd and are well in site of 4th." Annie grinned.

"Oh ewww, no offense Annie, but we are talking about Sanji here. What did you guys do?" Kaya asked.

"Well we've taken a few showers together. We've done the oral thing toms of times and we've slept together naked a couple of times."

"Oh yuck!" Nami said turning green. I am so glad Sanji never kissed me! She thought to herself.

"When you said that 4th was in sight, did you mean that tonight was an opportunity for that?" Kaya asked.

""Hmmm… maybe." Annie smiled.

"They guys are here! Oh look they got the limo washed!" Katelyn cheered. Nami thought that Zoro looked especially handsome in his pitch black tux with a deep red tie. They guys had bought matching corsages (Nami: deep red, Kaya: gold, Katelyn: Jean Blue, Annie: rich purple.). Sanji had an expensive purple armonie (sp?), Luffy a red top and Jean blue color slacks and Usopp had the brother (in matching) to Kaya's dress. They all got into the stretch limo easily and soon they were on their way to the Prom.

-End-

Ok so that came a little sudden, but was it at least ok? Next chapter: Surprise! The Plan…

Rashger: As always we appreciate the **review**s so I thank you.


	16. Surprise, the plan

Hi, Sorry I so meant to update on Wednesday, but I decided to do Ty-Boe instead, yeah I am trying to get abs now that I lost weight ha! Well enough boring stuff bout me… Oh **Tea **if you would email me, so I can contact you, you know bout the one Piece gang (the ppl I don't know about) it's make the title **Tea: Z's Treasure ** I would be soooo grateful! Thank you! And to whomever else wants to email me fell free, the more friends I have the better! Now sorry to keep you waiting here it is!

**Chapter 16 Surprise, the plan**

Zoro fidgeted, Nami looked so beautiful, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had told his mom he was taking Nami to prom, she just gave him a knowing smile. He had Nami's hand in his, but when glanced at them, a deep threatened to rise. Sanji was being was being very good, not running his skanky eyes all over Nami's form, or making any inappropriate comments. Prom was being held in an event center near the beach. The pictures had to be taken fast so that they could get the sunset in the background. Sanji and Annie made a kissy 'we're in love' pose. Luffy looped his arm over Katelyn and she blushed cutely; Usopp gazed adoringly at Kaya (Um sorry I forgot to mention this is how they are posing). When Zoro and Nami went up they stood like 4 ½ feet apart.

"Scooch closer… no more, touch shoulders!" The photographer said exasperated. Zoro blushed madly as his shoulders brushed Nami's. "Ok, now hold hands."

"Hold his hand!" Kaya laughed as Nami screeched. Zoro on the other hand winced he hadn't expected that reaction. Nami grabbed his hand quickly and blushed, Zoro turned bright red. The prom went relatively smoothly from there. That was until Zoro received an announcement from the Dj.

"To Roroanora Zoro from Sanji: He says he's sorry for what he is about to do, but he won't let Nami go without a fight. And to Annie, he says he is sorry." The Dj grinned.

"What is going on Zoro?" Nami asked suspiciously.

"I am not all the way sure, but I have something I need to get off my chest." He walked up and grabbed the microphone, standing in the middle of the floor with the spotlight on him, he gazed at Nami and sang.

"_Oh baby you, got what I need…_

_But you say I'm just a frien (but you say I'm just a friend)…_

_I could be your…_

_Fantasy_

_But you say I'm just a friend (but you say I'm just a friend)…_

_(Oh can you) Give me one reason why (why)_

_You wouldn't like this kind of guy?_

_Cuz I stay hip, I stay laced…_

_And I know you know I'm fly…_

_Girl stop playing games with me, _

_And let's dance to this song tonight_

_You've got nothing to lose,_

_Let me do what I do!" _Zoro held out his hand for Nami, she was blushing, but started to walk towards him anyway. That was Until Sanji burst into the spotlight with a mike in his hand.

"_You should le me love you,_

_Let me be the one who_

_Gives you everything you want and need_

_Baby good love and protection, _

_Make me your selection,_

_Show you the way love's supposed to be." _Sanji gazed deeply at Nami.

"Sanji, what the hell?" Zoro whispered fiercely.

"I told you I won't let her go without a fight!" Sanji whispered back. Nami stood confused, looking between the two guys.

"_Girl you're my angel, you're my darling angel,_

_Closer then my peeps you are to me (Baby)_

_Shorty you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl you're my friend when I'm in need (Lady)" _Zoro panicked and sang the first thing that came to mind.

"Shaggy Zoro, man?" Luffy laughed, but was silenced an elbow from Katelyn. Sanji shoved Zoro out of the way and sang.

"_Baby I don't understand, _

_Just why we can't be lovers_

_Things are getting out of hand_

_Trying o much, but we can't win,_

_Let it go…_

_If you want me girl let me know_

_I am down on my knees,_

_I can't take it anymore!_

_It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you,_

_But when we are apart I feel it too_

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain, with or without you!"_

"Enough Sanji, I told you that I have no romantic feelings towards you! And of all times to bring this up you have to do it at prom… In front of your date? How cruel! I suggest you go talk to her, and Zoro…" She turned slowly and looked at him, "If you have something to you _need _to tell me. Say it _please_. Uh and no more singing." Zoro blushed while scuffing his feet on the floor, the entire senior class was looking at him.

"Hey it's time to go to dinner pallies, anything that needs to be said can be said there." Zoro and Nami nodded as they followed Kaya and the gang outside.

-End-

So how was that? I liked this chapter… I have to admit I thought it was funny. But well review and tell me if you thought it was funny, thank you for reading!

Flitwick: Ok we don't own One Piece, The songs by Mario, The song by Shaggy or the song by N'SYNC…

Rashger: Thank you and please **Review**!


	17. Dinner Where?

Yay! I finally wrote it! Chapter 17, and beware, there is a lot of fluff!

Rashger: We don't own One Piece… I don't think…

**Chapter 17 Dinner Where?**

Zoro placed Nami's hand in the crook of his arm.

"Guess what? I lied!" Kaya laughed when they were all in the limo.

"What do you mean?" Sanji sneered.

"Sanji, be nice!" Annie scolded (yes she was still there, why? I have no idea).

"We are not going to Place Garden; we are going to Imperial Estate Dineur! And afterwards so that no one does anything wrong," Kaya looked directly at Annie. "We are sleeping at my house in the living room. So if you are going to do anything, you are gross, sick, nasty and not right in the head."

But I don't think my parents-"

"It's alright Katelyn. I spoke with all your parents and it's fine. Come on people how much longer do we have together?"

"What are you talking about? We'll always be together!" Nami grinned (now think real hard, what movie is that from?). Sanji still sat in his seat steaming.

"What if I don't want to go?"

"Then you don't have to Sanji, I am tired of your attitude and the way you treat girls. You and Zoro are friends, you and Nami are friends…Plus there is your **_Girl-friend _**being patient as ever. Think about it." Sanji sighed and slumped his shoulders,

"I know, I know, I have acted horribly. Can you guys forgive me, especially you Annie?"

"Of course Sanji-kun!" Annie squealed as she threw her arms around Sanji and kissed him, the others gagged. "Alright then, now that, that is settled, let's go eat!" Luffy cheered. The Imperial Estate Dinuer was really gorgeous. And they had a private booth.

"Wait Kaya, I don't have enough money for this.

"Zoro don't you think that if I decided to go here that I'd pay for it?"

"But wait Kaya, you are always paying. By the time it's graduation we will each owe you at least a ka-jillion dollars!" Luffy moaned.

"Oh be quiet Luffy, I want to share with you. Plus I know you guys would do the same for me." After an appetizing and costly dinner it was time for dessert.

"Alright couples, choose a desert to share!" Kaya and Usopp chose a Root beer Float (two straws), Luffy and Katelyn got a huge banana split, Annie and Sanji got a hot fudge Sundae and Zoro and Nami got a strawberry cheesecake.

"Zoro you are supposed to be feeding Nami! You too Luffy!"

"I'm supposed to feed Nami?" Luffy paused from eating to look confused.

"No, you are supposed to feed Katelyn, and Zoro, Nami for the last time feed each other!"

Fine look Kaya, I am feeding Zoro, open up!" Nami had the fork halfway to Zoro's mouth when she turned her head sharply. "What I can't believe that skank has the same dress as me!" The fork full of cheesecake crashed into Zoro's cheek as he turned to look at the source of Nami's anger. The head cheerleader, Claire was over there.

"Hey Nami be nice, that is Katelyn's cousin." Luffy said.

"Actually I tutor her, I was scared to go on a date, so she did me a favor." Katelyn looked down ashamed.

"It's ok Katelyn, I was glad I could take Zoro with me. Wanna take a walk?" Katelyn nodded and blushed as she followed Luffy.

"Ok, now that that is settled, let me go Kaya! I am gonna kick her a-"

"Why?" Zoro asked.

"She called me an ugly Tomboy, remember? She said you and her were perfect together!" Nami stiffened.

"But I never agreed, I don't even like her. Here this will make the dress seem like nothing." Zoro said as he took out one of those black velvet snap cases.

"Wh-what is this for me?" Nami asked wide-eyed. Zoro only nodded as he let Nami open it. She gaped as she pulled out an onyx stone set in a half moon shape, with it's outline in tiny diamonds, all on a fine silver chain.

"Put it on her!" Kaya whispered fiercely as she elbowed Zoro. He gently took it from Nami and placed it around her neck.

"Thank you Zoro, it's really beautiful."

"Then why are you… um crying?"

"Zoro no one has ever done anything this nice for me! I mean the dress and now the necklace!" She threw her arms around Zoro.

"Oh cheese, say cheese!" Luffy said popping out of nowhere with a camera.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Nami sniffled as she wiped her tears.

"Hey look who is here with Claire, it's Khaladore!" Usopp yelled so laoudly that both Clair and Khaladore glanced over.

"Oh look its Zoro, let's go say hi." Clair dragged Khaladore over to the gang. "Hi Zoro, did you miss me?" Claire giggled.

"Khaladore, how dare you show your face near any of us, after what you did to Kaya!" Nami fumed.

"Oh that… Well anyways it's Kuro now, not Khaladore."

"Is that some kind of retarded nick-name or what?" Zoro demanded.

"No, actually some of our team mates named me that. And from the looks of it I'll soon be _Captain_ Kuro as in team captain."

"Oh silly Kuro, your good, but not that good." Claire giggled until she finally saw Nami.

"You have on the same dress as me? Thief! And where did you get such an expensive necklace from?" She sneered, then paled looking form Nami's corsage to Zoro's matching tie. "Zoro you asked Nami to go with you? I thought you were in love with me?

"As did I," Kuro put in "why else would I take her with me?"

"I have never been in love with any girl other then Nami!" Zoro burst out, blushing fiercely after realizing what he said. Slowly he turned towards Nami.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Nami grinned before pulling Zoro down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well with that folks I think we better head over to my place. See ya Captain Dumbass, and airhead!" Kaya waved.

-End-

So was that ok? I hope so, hopefully I will hear from you!

Rasger: Please _Review! _The ghost begs you lol!


	18. Kaya's Place

Hi all I am suuuper glad that you liked the last chapter! Now enough of me being insanely happy… I am sad to inform you that this is the 2ND to last chapter! Yes only one more to go! Well at least I am in the process of thinking up a sequel but I warn you it is NOT for kids. It's not light hearted like this one a bit darker and with adult based themes cuz they can't stay dorky high-schoolers forever. But anyways sorry for blabbing on with the new chapter.

Flitwick: Blah, blah blah own blah blah it, I mean we don't….

**Chapter 18 Kaya's Place**

No one was tired by the time they got to Kaya's. One of the living rooms was set up pillows and blankets covering the floor.

"Oh wow Kaya, your house is amazing!" Katelyn said.

"Thank you and that reminds me, what were you and Luffy doing when you went on a 'walk'?"

"Umm, n-nothing Kaya!" Katelyn shrieked as Kaya tickle attacked her. "P-please stop I-I'm suuuuper t-ticklissssssh!" Kate Laughed.

"Then tell me what you did."

"O-ok just s-stop!" Katelyn caught her breath, "We held hands and then he _mumble, mumble_" Katelyn covered her face.

"And he what?"

"He kissed me, it was really nice… but don't tell anyone!"

"We won't!" Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp and Annie grinned.

"Wait, where is Luffy?" Katelyn asked suspiciously.

"Well he kinda tried to stop us…so." Sanji grinned and pointed behind him. In the back section of the living room lay a bound and gagged Luffy.

"Hey since he's already like this, let's give him a makeover!" Kaya announced. Nami quickly agreed but Annie said,

"You guys are so childish!"

"Who cares, either you help or not, we don't care!" Luffy ended up with baby blue eye-shadow, ruby red lipstick, 'pretty in pink' blush and his eye lashes were curled.

"Luffy if you were a chick I'd date you." Sanji grinned, thankful that he had not been 'made over'.

"Yes but it is disturbing please take it off!' Katelyn asked.

"Ok Kate-Chan, but as pretty as I may be, you are more so!" Luffy grinned as he frolicked off. For movie-age they watched 'The Mummy'.

"They make such a cute couple!" Nami sighed.

"Kind of like you and Zoro, huh?" Luffy snapped a picture Nami lying against Zoro's chest.

"You know while you are putting in 'The Mummy Returns' I'm gonna go brush my teeth!" Nami said as she jumped up and ran off. When Zoro thought no one was looking, he got up to follow Nami. Kaya made the 'shhh' sound and motioned for everyone to follow her.

"Eep! Zoro you scared me punk!" Nami said as she playfully smacked him. Zoro caught her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Nami?"

"Y-yes Zoro?"

"Be my girlfriend… please?" he asked still holding her hand.

"Yeah, of course." Nami blushed under his intense gaze. But he had a mission, he pulled Nami towards him and kissed her soundly. Surprisingly Nami pulled him even closer, letting her tongue tease his lips. Zoro opened his mouth and the began the full on French-kissing. All of a sudden whiz, snap, snap. Luffy attacked them with his camera.

"Geez Zoro were you trying to regurgitate your food and feed it to her like a bird?" Kaya chuckled.

"By the looks of it they were trying to eat each other." Sanji remarked.

"You guys I think that they were making out… actually." Luffy grinned.

"Naw really Luffy Duuuh, we couldn't tell!" Kaya laughed.

"Well if you all knew what we were doing, then you could of left us alone!' Zoro huffed.

"Aww poor baby, come on let's go watch the movie!" Kaya yelled as she pulled Zoro by his ear. After the movie (with actually went on with no interruptions!), Kaya yawned sleepily,

"Merry is making a super huge breakfast tomorrow. Sanji go get on the guys side, Annie get over here, no by me awwaaaaaay from the guys BY ME!" After she made sure the opposite sexes stayed unmingled she fell asleep. Then morning came, the super huge breakfast was eated, and they faced the grim finals and… GRADUATION!

-End-

Ok so next the final, yeah I don't wanna say it this is my baaaaaby! Ok, ok no more hysterics but really I don't like that Annie bitch if you guys can give me any ideas for a new girl for Sanji in the sequel feel free to tell me… oh yeah and one person got the quiz thingy right! It was Nami saying "What are you talking about, we'll always be together!" and yeah I took it from GREASE, (one of the best movies ever!) Well be sure to Review adieu!

Rashger: I guess I have nothing to say… rawr?


	19. Graduation

Oh my gosh I am so sorry and I bet you all hate me (specially you tea!) the thing is I wanted to post pictures with this, well not pictures but links to pictures… but I only have two (Zoro + Nami and Luffy + Katelyn) but I can revise it later, I'd rather give you guys this to read so you don't give up on me and decide not to read Zoro's treasure 2… Ok here it is so so so sorry for the looooong wait! (ps: This is a looong chapter!) Oh and I agree that Zoro is a bit (or a lot!) OOC, but he is dealing with all those squiggly wiggly feelings we all love….. To hate! lol

Flitwick: We only own Katelyn and the sketchy girl Annie anything else and we'll let you know.

Chapter 19 Graduation

"So are we going to spend the night at the lake… by ourselves?" Usopp asked (it had been a week after prom).

"Usopp you are about to graduate, don't be scared."

"I know it's just that we always have supervision. Then bears don't attack and stuff."

"Just coz parents are there doesn't mean bears won't attack. They'll go on their own accord." Annie grinned (It was one of the rare times they saw her since prom).

"Ok enough chitchat, how do we look?" Kaya said as she and Nami stepped out of the bathroom. Kaya wore a sleek aquamarine sequined dress. Nami on the other hand wore a white dress with pinkish roses; it split from the left knee. Usopp and Zoro had their mouth's hanging open.

"Zoro you have got to stop! Are you trying to un-tomboy me or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cooing over me in dresses! I don't hate wearing dresses; it's just a bit weird." Zoro quickly grabbed Nami into an embrace; he kissed her on the cheek,

"You are pretty in a dress, but as _you_ everyday you, you're beautiful!" Nami blushed lightly as she let Zoro hold her, he really was the prefect guy.

"Ok guys scat, Merry is escorting you out so you don't eavesdrop. Oh and Katelyn that dress you and Luffy picked out for graduation is supposed to be here by tomorrow ok?" Katelyn nodded happily.

"By Nami." Zoro said kissing her briefly. The mere 10 seconds it took, left her and Zoro with a stupefied expression on their faces, Zoro had to be led away by Luffy.

"You guys are each others first, aren't you?" Kaya grinned.

"What! No, we haven't done anything like that!" Nami said turning scarlet.

"I think what she means is that he is your first boyfriend." Annie said yawning.

"Oh, yeah he is. But Kaya I'm so happy! Weird huh though, I mean Zoro and I have been friends since we were in diapers, all of us have! Uh, cept for you n' Annie, Kate."

"So then do you and Zoro kiss a lot?" Kaya asked.

"Well not really but kind of often."

"Luffy and I kiss sometimes."

"Well every once in a while Usopp and I kiss." Annies mouth went wide open,

"Now way! Oh I get it, your just kidding right?"

"Nope, not this time. Usopp and I are going out now, and it's really amazing how great it is to kiss someone that you are really connected to!" Kaya said softly. All four girls sighed, daydreaming about their guys.

"I guess you are right, I mean if you and Usopp have that connection you must be. So are you guys getting a dorm at GMU (Going Merry University)?" Annie asked.

"Yeah I guess I'll try them out." Nami said.

"Yeah me too." Kate said.

"What, why don't you guys rent an apartment with me!" Kaya yelled.

"Kaya I want to try it ok? Then if its so-so I'll get an apartment with you, I promise."

"Fine Nami, but if it isn't a frickin awesome experience, then you'd better come live with me!"

"Ok, ok remember graduation is tomorrow. I want to be ready so lets sleep, are we going to breakfast or dinner?"

"Breakfast afterwards there will be a graduation party here." –Graduation day-

"Oh my gosh we're graduating TODAY!" Katelyn shrieked.

"Hush come on do your hair we got to go!" Nami said frantically attacking her own hair. At 8:30 they scrambled out of the house, planning to meet the guys at Denny's, who were all eerily calm when they got there.

"What is up with you guys? We graduate today, aren't you nervous?"

"No if you get nervous you can't eat, anyways we are graduating _after_ breakfast, so chill!" Luffy grinned before ordering two Denny's' Grand Slam breakfasts. One hour later full and bloated (well Luffy anyway) the gang headed towards Graduation Hall it was held at Arlong events center.

"Did I mention that I hate this place?" Nami grumbled, earning a few chuckles from her friends. When they had to split up in ABC order Sanji winked,

"Miss me baby!" He said kissing Annie.

"I'll miss you Miss Kaya!"

"Usopp I told you just call me Kaya!" she protested. Now to the ceremony (ABC order by 1st name sorry I don't know all the last names, also only Luffy's gang stead of all One Piece High).

"First to call the names of all the One Piece graduates, our valedictorian Luffy Redhair!" Graduating with honors receiving the Devil-fruit-berry award and a full ride scholarship for grades here he is with the One Piece speech. Luffy bounded to the podium, grinning widely.

"I have always viewed this school as a second home. The faculty and the students are my family. In these past four years we've studied hard, made mistakes, had fun and some… fell in love. We of One Piece High are a well oiled machine. We win our games, we study, we learn and now our time here is done; but in our hearts we'll chant '_Oh when the pirates, oh when the pirates, oh when the pirates come sailing in! We'll be there to cheer the victors, oh when the pirates come sailing in!'_(Sung to when the saints come marching in). 2004!" Luffy pumped his arm in the air.

"Graduating with an advanced diploma Kaya! Graduating with a scholarship for outstanding studies in geography, Nami! Accepted into the chefs' collage at GMU with a full ride scholarship, Sanji! Graduating with the Outstanding Students Scholarship, Usopp! And finally graduating with two sports scholarships in fencing and football, Zoro! And here is your graduating class of 2004!" The next few moments were a blur, there were tearful goodbyes to students going out of states; fresh tears from proud parents and overwhelmed students. Everybody arrived sniffling at Kaya's house. Nami's left knee was currently being tickled at the impish Zoro seated next to her.

"Nami quit squirming! That's not very lady-like!" Her sister hissed.

"Oh they are just playing around." Ms. R giggled, she was seated next to Shanks. Katelyn's parents were smiling kindly at her and Luffy. Sanji's parents couldn't stop saying how beautiful Annie was, Annie's parents just grinned. –After dinner-

"Come on pictures, I definitely want a picture of Nami, Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, Kaya and Sanji. No offense girls but these rugrats have been cavorting around my house since they were in diapers." Ms. R said.

"I think you should make six copies, Kaya where are your parents?"

"Oh away on business again, but they'd love a copy. Oh can you make one for Merry too?" Nami sighed as she watched everyone be happy and mill around. There was something nagging at her, what? She walked out to the balcony and was startled when a hand slipped around her waist.

"What are you doing out here?" Zoro whispered in her ear.

"Just thinking… Have you ever wished you were born in the past?"

"Yeah, like when there were pirates?"

"Yeah then."

"Yup, I could hunt pirates and you could be my navigator. We'd be perfect together!" Zoro grinned.

"But how could you be a pirate hunter, Luffy would definitely be a pirate!"

"Maybe we'd all team up?"

"Right like that would ever happen!" Nami laughed as she kissed Zoro. "You know I'd be too greedy. I'd want ALL the treasure." Nami giggled.

"But I would have all the treasure I needed."

"How?"

"You're my treasure Nami!" Zoro said kissing her softly. click, click

"I think I'll call that one 'Zoro's treasure'. Like my new camera, it's supposed to be super silent, got it for graduation!"

"Oh great just what we need, Luffy with another camera sheesh! But while your at it take pictures of all the couples will ya?" Sanji asked.

"Well guys be ready we have the summer… then it's off to college. You ready?"

"As long as we're together right Kaya?" Usopp asked.

"Hey remember WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!" Nami shouted.

-The End For real, no more Zoro's treasure… but be sure to keep a lookout for ZT2!-

Well how'd you like the last chappie? Feedback always welcome! Oh btw the new girl I am pairing with Sanji will be ViVie, thanks for the help with that!

Rashger: Please oh please review our last chapter!


End file.
